lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Shatara Studios
Shatara Studios is a film studio created by Richard Shepard. History Formation After Shatara Comics kicked off with Shogun, Richard Shepard pursued using revenue from the comics' sales to establish his own production company, Red Shogun Productions, to develop series in the television market, as well as establishing Shatara Entertainment to own the comics division independently. As stock increased, Richard Shepard obtained financial backing from to incorporate Red Shogun Productions into a studio division under Shatara Entertainment, being succeeded as Shatara Studios. Early Projects Shatara Studios entered co-production with on a ''Shogun'' film adaptation which released on July 21, 2017. Shatara Studios later entered a venture project bundle with and to make film adaptations for titles published by and its imprints, excluding ; Alan Moore's estate had full control over the studio. Such projects included; from : Deathblow, 21 Down and The Programme; from : Steampunk, High Roads, and Arrowsmith; from : Red. Other projects included the Anti-Verse distributed by and Backfire distributed by in co-production with . Expanding the Market As superhero films dominated at the box office, Shatara Studios took a step out of their comfort zone and continued Steampunk, forming the Steampunk shared universe off of it. Shows such as Shogun: The Sho, Sam and Twitch and Code Duello that were inspired by other media quickly came out and amid a court battle, Shatara Studios acquired GPS Productions and repurposed them as their new television unit, Navstar Productions, which launched with The Clone Masters. On December 20, 2018, the studio brokered a deal with Trail Blazer Studios handing over a bundle consisting of The Clone Masters, Gallick, Arrowsmith, Mister Doctor, and High Roads in exchange for full rights to characters and trademarks from Trail Blazer Studios' canceled project Bullseye, which was intended to crossover with Shogun. Despite most of these projects having been canceled, Gallick was announced as a 13-episode television series being developed by Navstar Productions. After little to no development had occurred on numerous projects and with expected releases having not been met, Shatara Studios announced the cancellation of numerous projects to focus on more original content. One such original content announced was Guillotine, slated for a release in 2021. Films *''Shogun'' (July 2017) *''Shogun: Phantom World'' (August 2019) *''Steampunk'' (November 2019) *''DEV'' (March 2020) *''Backfire'' (August 2020) *''The Book of Souls'' (September 2020) *''The Twenty-Ninth Testimony'' (June 2021) *''Guillotine'' (August 13, 2021) *''Steampunk 1968'' (September 2021) *''Shogun: Contest of Champions'' (November 2021) *''Absinthe'' (April 2022) *''DEV II: Unbroken'' (June 2022) *''The Ride'' (August 2022) *''Lady Mavourneen'' (August 2022) *''Anubis' Awakening'' (October 2022) *''Backfire: Odyssey'' (November 2022) *''Striker'' (Q3 2022) *''Bullseye'' (June 2023) *''Steampunk Manimatron'' (September 2023) *''Lady Mavourneen: Chronicles of Destiny'' (June 2024) *''Soviet vs. America: Battle of the Asses'' (October 2024) *''Absinthe II'' (April 2025) *Untitled Backfire: Odyssey sequel (November 2025) *''Invincible Iron Man'' (April 2026) TV series *''Shogun: The Sho'' (August 2019 - present) *Untitled Steampunk prequel series (April 2023 - July 2023) Category:Red Shogun Category:Companies Category:Movie Companies Category:TV Show Companies Category:Shatara Studios Category:Shatara Entertainment Category:INinjago